


Blushing Fools

by CosmioStar



Series: Sentence Prompts [5]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I write so much fluff, Multi, just two blushing fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: Sam - “God, you always make me blush so damn much”





	Blushing Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my writing blog! [Starlit-stories](https://starlit-stories.tumblr.com/post/181964415878/sp-sam)

**Sam** \- _“God, you always make me blush so damn much”_

You smiled in response, face flushing. “Why Sam, it sounds like you may have feelings for me~”

Sam snorted in response.“Oh, shut up doofus.” The smiling never leaving his face. “So, am I going to be getting my jacket back anytime soon?”

“Hmmm~” You placed a finger upon your lips, pretending to think about it for a second “nope~! I think it looks pretty good on me.” You gave him a wink before standing from the dining table and making your way out of the room. Though you didn’t make it far before arms encircled your waist, gasping slightly in surprise.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Sam raised a playful brow, lips pulled into a smirk. You didn’t respond, instead, you wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned in to place a light kiss on his lips. The flush returning to his face as he leaned in for another. Before he had a chance too though, you quickly dipped beneath his arms and took off towards the stairs. “Wha-Hey!” The mansion was filled with your laughter as you raced away from him.

“Sorry, Sam your gonna have to catch me if you want your jacket back~”

The sound of footsteps was quickly becoming louder, signaling he was getting closer. “I already caught you once, doofus, I can do it again!”


End file.
